Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {1} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {-2} & {2} \\ {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{2} & {4}-{2} \\ {-2}-{-2} & {1}-{2} \\ {-1}-{0} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {0} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$